Свинья путешественника во времени/Галерея
Скриншоты Начало S1e9 the shack overall.png S1e9 the mystery fair.png S1e9 dipper falls down.png S1e9 grunkle stan.png S1e9 stan and soos.png S1e9 Stan in the toolbox.png S1e9 blandin reporting.png S1e9 forest ref.png S1e9 lake ref.png Мэйбл встречается с Пухлей S1e9 Hank is on the far right.png S1e9 covering ears.png S1e9 man eating pretzel.png S1e9 Stan insulting tourist.png S1e9 AboutThrowing to Grunkle.png s1e9 mystery dogs.png S1e9 wendy and dipper.png S1e9 delicious.png S1e9 mabel with cotton candy.png S1e9 Dipper happy.png S1e9 Pitt cola add.png s1e9 mabels always right.png S1e9 robbie.png S1e9 tight jeans.png S1e9 Robbie.png S1e9 mabel surprised.png S1e9 pig flier.png S1e9 mabel running.png S1e9 win a pig.png S1e9 pigs.png S1e9 waddles in pen.png S1e9 waddles in the win a pig pen.png S1e9 mabel sees waddles.png S1e9 mabel squee.png s1e9 look girls.png S1e9 pacifica.png S1e9 Mabel angrily looking.png S1e9 Mabel guessing Waddles' weight.png S1e9 mabel holding waddles.png S1e9 mabel wins pig.png S1e9 Mabel stares at Waddles.png S1e9 knife and fork.png Диппер и Вэнди S1e9 Hank talking to his wife.png S1e9 throwing game.png S1e9 unknown species.png S1e9 wendy thumbs up.png S1e9 dipper throws.png S1e9 does it look swollen.png S1e9 Dipper freaking out.png S1e9 Hank's lower body.png S1e9 dipper and blandin meeting.png S1e9 MuGucket Son and others.png S1e9 robbie with snow cone.png S1e9 wendy accepts robbie.png S1e9 dipper different.png S1e9 dipper suprised.png S1e9 corndog tunnel.png Машина времени Блендина Блэндина S1e9 mystery fair.png S1e9 depressed dipper.png S1e9 Doctor Waddles.png S1e9 mabel and dr waddles.png S1e9 Dipper angrily pointing.png S1e9 twins confronting blandin.png S1e9 Mabel pointing at Blendin.png S1e9 blendin.png S1e9 blandin camo.png S1e9 watch malfunction.png S1e9 Dino ref.png S1e9 arcade.png S1e9 baby wipe.png S1e9 encountering Blendin.png S1e9 dipper wants to use time machine.png S1e9 I think he's just crazy.png S1e9 blandin time traveling.png S1e9 costume store.png S1e9 blandin fire.png S1e9 blendin id card.png S1e9 Dipper pointing.png S1e9 Dipper and Mabel looking at each other.png S1e9 soos and blendin.png S1e9 blendin on ride.png S1e9 blendin having fun.png Кража машины времени S1e9 porch.png S1e9 closeup1.png S1e9 stole time machine.png S1e9 Dipper ready to travel back.png S1e9 Dipper putting arms in air.png S1e9 Dipper explaining.png S1e9 Mabel with Waddles.png S1e9 mabel loves waddles.png S1e9 Mabel kisses Waddles.png S1e9 closeup2.png S1e9 the gang going in time.png S1e9 travel back first.png S1e9 waddles runs away.png S1e9 soos about to eat sandwich.png S1e9 guy throwing baseball.png S1e9 Toby on ferris wheel.png S1e9 sun backwards.png S1e9 twins arrive in past.png S1e9 living room.png S1e9 Hank at a game.png S1e9 Dipper and Mabel happy.png S1e9 torch.png S1e9 Take two.png S1e9 ball bounce.png S1e9 Dipper looking very shocked.png S1e9 deja vu.png s1e9 not again.png S1e9 Dipper lost again.png S1e9 Dipper thinking.png S1e9 mabel holding waddles cheeks.png S1e9 Mabel off-model.png S1e9 second time travel twins.png Снова и снова S1e9 robbie comes again.png S1e9 photo fun.png S1e9 mabel and waddles photobooth.png S1e9 mabel waddles picture 1.png S1e9 mabel waddles picture 2.png S1e9 mabel waddles picture 3.png S1e9 dipper and wendy switch places.png S1e9 waddles eating pizza.png S1e9 how bad do you want it.png S1e9 more than anything.png S1e9 wendy balls in face.png S1e9 cops at the fair.png S1e9 Manly Dan son with Shmipper.png S1e9 ferris wheel ride.png S1e9 dipper doing math.png S1e9 waddles sweater.png S1e9 mabel missing variable.png Диппер победил; Мэйбл проиграла S1e9 Will Dipper win.png S1e9 pizza guy.png s1e9 happy robbie.png S1e9 wendy wins stuffed animal.png S1e9 Dipper getting the ball in the hat.png S1e9 dipper behind wendy.png S1e9 robbie jealous.png S1e9 Wendy with the duck-panda.png S1e9 We have a winner.png S1e9 mabel thumbs up.png S1e9 pacifica takes waddles.png S1e9 pacifica drags waddles.png S1e9 mabel freaks out.png s1e9 the tunnel of love.png S1e9 dipper wendy tunnel of love.png S1e9 Dipper looking around.png S1e9 mabel still screaming.png S1e9 Mabel lost Waddles and now looking sad.png S1e9 cant mess this up.png S1e9 Dipper looking sad while talking to Mabel.png S1e9 fighting for the time machine.png S1e9 Travel.png S1e9 time goes back.png Когда мы? S1e9 when are we.png S1e9 buffalo.png S1e9 falling down a cliff.png S1e9 fell down.png S1e9 pioneers on trail.png S1e9 horseman.png S1e9 who wants dysentery.png S1e9 fertilia's husband.png S1e9 metal teeth.png S1e9 messing with past.png S1e9 dinosaur.png s1e9 freedom fighters.png s1e9 laser gun.png S1e9 future time baby.png S1e9 character goof.png S1e9 fishing season.png S1e9 going back to my favorite episode.png S1e9 wax stan.png S1e9 gnome monster.png S1e9 Mabel sees gnomes.png S1e9 time machine freezing.png S1e9 mabel dipper time machine overheating.png S1e9 past mystery shack.png S1e9 young Ford.png Решение Диппера S1e9 portapotty.png S1e9 best present.png S1e9 waddles hates pacifica.png S1e9 mabel needs it.png S1e9 mabel crying.png S1e9 one day later.png S1e9 depressed mabel.png S1e9 sad mabel.png S1e9 you lost me.png S1e9 robbie's teeth error.png S1e9 mabel happy.png S1e9 bear hug.png S1e9 Mabel hugging Dipper 2.png S1e9 waddles on back.png S1e9 pacifica chicken.png S1e9 time police.png S1e9 lolph.png S1e9 dundgren.png S1e9 blandin caught.png S1e9 lolph and dundgren.png S1e9 laser arm cannon.png S1e9 stun dunked.png s1e9 dipper eating freezy cone.png s1e9 dipper and mabel eating.png s1e9 mabe's brain hurts.png S1e9 robbie and wendy apple.png S1e9 hot water.png S1e9 Mabel Petting Waddles.png S1e9 that'll do pig.png Титры s1e9 time squad.png s1e9 blendin begging.png S1e9 time baby.png S1e9 gnome giant.png S1e9 gnome camoe.png Видео S1e9 preview S1e9 depressed Dipper Разное S1e9 tunnel of love inked.jpg S1e9 win a pig and dunkle the grunkle inked.jpg S1e9 ferris wheel inked.jpg S1e9 Carnival thumbs 2.jpg S1e9 Carnival thumbs 1.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Andy Gonsalves props13.jpg S1e9 perfect shot animatic Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов 1 сезона Категория:Статьи